1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure roller arrangement in a winding machine for winding up strip material, especially a pressure roller arrangement comprising a support drum for a winding roller, a winding roller on which strip material is wound, the strip material passing in the nip between the support drum and the winding roller. More especially, this invention relates to such a pressure roller arrangement wherein a pair of pressure roller acting on the winding roller to urge it toward the support drum are provided. In accordance with the invention, one of the pressure rollers is attached to a swiveling lever which is supported on a cylinder piston unit and the other pressure roller is pivoted at the swiveling lever by means of a follow-up lever so that it can be moved on the first pressure roller towards and away therefrom by means of a second cylinder piston unit which is supported on the swiveling lever.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The winding roll of a known winding machine with pressure roller arrangement of this type (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,060,758) is principally pressed against the support drum by means of the guide elements. The pair of pressure rollers thereby prevents the winding roll from bending. As both pressure rollers are inflexibly disposed at the swiveling lever here, their angle position to the generally straight path of movement of the axis of the winding roll changes during winding due to the increasing diameter of the winding roll and therewith their forces applied to the winding roll.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pressure roller arrangement of the above-mentioned type, in which both the position of the pressure rollers in the path of movement of the axes of the winding rolls and their forces applied to the winding roll remain the same during the winding process.